highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jopjopjop/Volume 18 Spoilers
Early spoilers : # Ise's first kiss was with Irina. Not Rias # Asia is the new president of ORC # Cao Cao returns # Fafnir snaps # Ise watches porno with Vali # Asia makes a pact with 4 Evil Dragons that came to their side # Asia becomes famous in the Dragon's world # Ise awakens with Gabriel's breast # Yamato no Orochi appears # Ddraig's ability returns during the fight with Rizevim and Yamato no orochi. The ability is called "Penetrate". # Rizevim's "Sacred Gear Canceller" cant nullify the new "Penetrate" power New characters that appeared are.... *''Shidou Touji'' - Irina's dad. He was a former exorcist but now works as a father of the Protestant Church. He was one of the person Masaomi was after. *''Yaegaki Masaomi'' - The resurrected "Avenger" who uses the Kusanagi. He was originally affilliated with the Church but was killed by them for falling in love with the previous Devil that governed the Kuou Town. The woman was from the House of Belial and she was the Champion's cousin. She was killed by the member of House of Bael (not Belial). *''The First Head of the House of Bael'' (Not the current who is Sairaorg's father, but the very first Bael). - He's the one who stands at the top of the "Bael faction". He is basically the Devil with the highest power(authority) that even surpasses the current Maou. He was also the one related with the incident that involved the assassination of Masaomi and his lover. He asks Ise to think about becoming a Maou along with Sairaorg. **According to the First Head of the House of Bael, he pretty much admits that the current "Maou" is more of a symbol rather than the status of Devils with the highest status in the Devil's world. It also sounded like being the Head of the House of Bael has a higher social status since they have the purest and highest blood among the whole Devils and that the House of Bael were the ones that were shouldering the world of Devils instead of the Maou clans. That's why he wants Sairarog to become the Maou since Sairaorg would have to pass his title of being the Head of the House of Bael in the future to his little brother. So he along with many of those in the House of Bael doesnt want Sairaorg to be the Head for so long since he doesnt have the power of destruction. :::And as a propaganda Ise will be useful due to his popularity and that becoming a "Maou" is something "even" Sairaorg can do. Even though Maou is more of symbol, the requirement was to have strength and charisma. Hence Sirzechs and Ajuka was chosen. The new ORC president is Asia. The new vice-president is Kiba. Apart from Xenovia, there are other people who is up for the selection to become the Student President. One of them being Hanakai from the Sitri group. Power-ups: *Irina gets her own "Holy-sword". The Holy-sword she was given is called Hauteclere. A legendary sword that was used by the partner of Roland (the first wielder of Durandal). **Irina's Holy-sword has the ability to purify the person they cut. So it can be used to purify their hatred. So it's more of a special ability rather than terms of being strong powerwise. *Ise gets a new ability called "Penetrate". It allows his attack to hit his opponents. Ise uses it punch Rizevim around. Just like how Tobi from Naruto acted goofy, Rizevim has a serious personality under his goofy attitude. Ise later used the "Penetrate" ability to "see through" Gabriel's clothes and became the first man to see them. Ise says it was beyond magnificent and that it was the best one he ever saw. He wanted to call her breast the "Chichigami". Also Fafnir snaps against Rizevim for slapping Asia. He was acting as a shield for Asia since Rizevim was attacking her. He got damaged badly. But after he snapped, not only did he break Lilith's guard and smacked her away, but he also tore off Rizevim's arm (though Rizevim later healed his arm). Next volume (v19) will have the appearance of the previous Durandal wielder. That person was said to have a very high compatibility with Durandal, and Azazel sees that person as a threat if that person was to wield Ex-Durandal. So v19 will be Xenovia's volume. ::Info ofc coming from n0m@n. Category:Blog posts